


Awareness

by Kirsten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has Morgan pressed back against the kitchen wall. Tumblrfic for justjasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

Reid has Morgan pressed back against the kitchen wall. It’s half knocked through and flecks of plaster cling to their clothes. Reid kisses Morgan’s dust-dry lips, licks and bites, gets his hands under Morgan’s shirt and leans on him a little when Morgan starts forcefully kissing him back. Morgan’s hands are everywhere, they’re in Reid’s hair, they cup his face, they clutch at his ass and his thighs.

It’s too frantic for a first encounter. Reid grasps Morgan’s hands and cradles them against his chest, sheltered between their bodies. He kisses Morgan slowly and strokes Morgan’s wrists with his thumbs.

Morgan’s hands are frozen still. “You think you’re the boss of me, Reid?”

“No,” says Reid. “I think you think you’re distracting me. But you’re not.”

“Reid -”

Reid reaches up and caresses Morgan’s cheek, and he leans close until their foreheads touch. He closes his eyes; his lashes brush Morgan’s brow. “I still see you,” he breathes, and holds on tight when Morgan shudders.


End file.
